


Love you.

by TheOtherWillow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWillow/pseuds/TheOtherWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another illustration for Cleo2010's story <a href="http://cleo-2010.livejournal.com/4094.html">The Perfect Specimen</a>.</p><p>John and Sherlock have a cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleo2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Perfect Specimen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3235) by Cleo2010. 




End file.
